We'll be together, always
by drivenxunder
Summary: Right after he realizes who he truly loves, Kyo starts having this reoccurring dream. Then, an accident, with two lives at stake. Will the girl Kyo is in love with ever return her feelings? And if so, will she be able to tell him, or will time run out for
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second fanfic.. although I had to delete the first one, because I realized just how much it didn't make sense.. so, please enjoy. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, because.. I really need it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.. or the characters..** and stuff.

* * *

"COME ON YOU DAMN RAT! We're going to be late for school!" A raging cat yelled. Normally, he wouldn't even wait up for Yuki, but he wanted to walk with Tohru, who of course wouldn't leave without him.

"You don't have to wait up for me, you know. I can walk with Honda-san alone," he said, rather calmly.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Kyo yelled. Lately, since Kyo had finally realized he was in love with her, he had no desire to have Tohru fall for that damned rat, so he could not leave them alone.

It was only a few days ago he realized this. He had gone up to the roof to think about this reoccurring dream he had been having, and gaze at the stars, which always seemed to calm him. She had sat next to him, and asked what was wrong. He should have known she would see right through him. He asked her about reoccurring dreams, and if they could come true. Her answer still rung in his mind. '_I used to have reoccurring dreams too, right before my mom died.' _She had said, her normally cheerful expression fading. '_In it, mom was fading away from me, and I always woke up crying. I couldn't tell her, because I was afraid it would come true. After a while, she came up to me and told me she loved me, and I could tell her anything, good or bad. So I told her.. and you know what she said? She said those dreams can come true… but if you work hard enough to stop them, if you do everything in your will to change the outcome, then you can make your future the way you want it, not the way a dream tells you it will be. But..' She looked down, as if she was about to cry. "That was a month before Mom died… I guess sometimes you just can't help it, because I tried everything to keep my mom safe" _She had started crying then, but luckily, he had been able to comfort her, like he always had done before.

"Oh, poor Kyo-kun! Are you afraid Yuki may be your rival in love!" And like always, Shigure read him like a book. Kyo's face flushed, and he grew angrier.

"I'LL BE WAITING OUTSIDE!" He yelled, obviously very pissed off. He kicked down the door with ease, probably from doing it so many times before. He stormed outside, leaving Shigure to sob about his poor, abused house.

As Kyo got outside, he realized it was started to drizzle. Good thing he had brought an umbrella, but that wouldn't stop him from the sudden weakness throughout his whole body. He took a deep breath, then calmed down, remembered what Shishou had said to him before. '_If you can't control your anger, you will never beat Yuki.'_

"Ugh.. he's right," Kyo admitted out loud to himself.

"Kyo-kun! We'll be there in a second!" called a sweet, familiar voice.

His thoughts switched to that reoccurring dream. **_"Aishiteru, Kyo-kun!"_** This made him smile, but only a little. It had brought him to think that maybe, just maybe, she really felt that way about him. Should he tell her? He knew he felt that way about her, but could a dream really become reality for him, just like Tohru had said? There was a part of him that didn't want it to come true. Though he couldn't remember, there seemed to be something horrible, something he could never imagine, in the back of his mind.

"Baka neko. Stop daydreaming and hurry up, or we'll never get to school." That voice snapped him back from his flash back. That voice that filled him with so much hatred, that he couldn't control his anger, despite what Shishou said. Tohru was standing a few feet away from him, slightly confused, while Yuki was a bit ahead of her.

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!" he yelled, rushing after them.

* * *

_Okay, well, that was odd. I'm not really good at beginnings.. since usually I think backwards. Like.. ending first, then middle, then beginning.. which is really bad, I know, which is why I'm not that good! Well, so, R&R, and I'm going to get the next chapter up, since I already wrote about 6 chapters!_

_Oh, and here are some translations if you don't know what they mean.._

_Aishiteru – I love you_

_Baka neko – Stupid Cat (okay, well, I've heard people say 'Baka' means a million different things, but 'stupid' is along the lines of it.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. well, the first one was shorter then I expected. It was like.. two and a half pages on Microsoft word.. but this one is longer! I promise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket**.. even though.. I kind of wish I did. major sobbage. Yes, I make up too many words.

* * *

School was just ending. The rain had stopped from earlier today. Kyo was standing outside, waiting for Tohru, while she walked with Uo and Hana, talking and laughing about something unknown to him. When they approached, they could hear what they were talking about.

"So, you don't have to work during the weekend, right?" said the blonde-haired Yankee girl.

"Yes! I have it off! Maybe we should all do something together! Oh, but I'd have to ask Shigure-san first…" Tohru smiled, which wasn't a surprise. She was always smiling, which was good, but sometimes she held her feelings back. Kyo knew this best of all.

"Yes, that would be… nice," Hanajima said. Her hair was back in its usual braid, but something about her wasn't right. She looked almost worried.

"I'll call you guys later!" She exclaimed. She gave them a warm smile, then ran over to Kyo, who had been waiting for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyo-kun."

"Let's just go," he grunted. The two walked off, but Hanajima and Uotani were still watching them.

"I do hope Tohru will be okay… I have this feeling-"

"Ah, she'll be okay. She's got orangey to look after her." Uo cut off. She continued walking, Hana soon following after her.

"Where's that damn rat?" Kyo asked, finally noticing that they two were alone together.

"Oh, he's at a Student Council meeting. He should be back for dinner," she said, her usual happy self. Kyo just grunted. After that, there was only silence between them for most of the way. Finally, Kyo spoke up.

"Tohru..?" Kyo said, just above a whisper.

Tohru stopped to face her friend. "Yes, Kyo-kun?" She smiled happily, completely oblivious to what he was about to reveal to her.

'_That smile.._' Her simple, cheerful smile triggered the dream to flash in his mind once again. He could barely remember the first part of the dream, even though he had it every night. All he remembered of it, was a man, with an evil grin, but it didn't really bother him. In the second part, it was dark. Everywhere he turned it was pure black. A light suddenly flashed from nowhere, and Tohru appeared. Tohru was the light. She was smiling, as always. _"Aishiteru, Kyo-kun!"_ In his dream, he was shocked, but smiled back at her. He wished this dream would be real, and in a way, it was. Tohru had always been the light for him. Ever since the day he heard those words, _"I mean, I could never be mad at you. How could I be? I love you! I've always loved the cat from the zodiac!" _it slowly started to change him, for the better.Although she didn't mean it in the way that he wanted to tell her right now, it was still more meaningful to him then anything anyone had ever said to him. He wanted her to say those words again, but this time, really mean it. He knew it may never happen though, unless maybe he told her, and she felt the same way. '_Damn,' _he thought. _'This is not like me at all.' _

"Um.. Kyo-kun?" Her innocent voice snapped him back from his flashback. He looked down at her. It was now or never. He didn't know if they'd have another time alone like this or not. It was his moment of truth.

But what he didn't suspect, two sets of eyes were on them, watching, listening to their every move, their every word.

* * *

Yuki had got off from his last Student Council meeting until after the weekend, early. On his walk home, he saw Honda-san and that idiot cat walking together. He ran to catch up with them. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he heard their voices. He stopped, and peered around the corner to see them having stopped.

"There's something I have to tell you.." Kyo said.

Yuki debated whether he should interrupt, or just wait until their finished. As much as he hated that dumb cat, and as much as it was not like him to spy, he wanted to know what he was going to say, so he just stood there.

* * *

Across the road, leaning against a telephone pole casually, another set of eyes was upon the two. His eyes were filled with hate, as if someone had done something to offend him. It must have been from years of following the orders of a truly evil woman. He spotted Yuki, but to all three of them, his eavesdropping went unnoticed.

* * *

"This is.. kind of hard to say.." Kyo's face turned a crimson color, almost matching his eyes. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. Tohru, on the other hand, was not smiling, but had a rather worried and somewhat confused look on her face.

"You can tell me anything, Kyo-kun!" She noticed his blush, but didn't think much of it.

"Tohru, I.." He paused, looking deep into her eyes, his face still flushed. "I-I.. love you."

* * *

_Yeah, so, well, sorry for the cliffie. Maybe you can all guess her reaction? The part where Tohru said "I've always loved the cat from the zodiac!" was from volume one. I really don't think that was a spoiler, because why would you be reading this fanfiction if you haven't read the first volume of Fruits Basket! Because it wouldn't really make sense.. Oh, and sorry about it mostly being Kyo and Tohru.. well, there the main characters of this story.. because well.. I'm not a real big fan of Yuki, .. sorry Yuki-fans! I promise though, you'll see a lot more characters soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Short chapter.. sorry. Well, I've got some hits at least! No reviews.. uh.. I'm thinking that's bad. No one likes my story! Well.. I was thinking about it a lot, and I was going to take it off, too, because I totally hate the beginning now.. but I couldn't think of anything else to write! And I was going to get one of my friends to help me rewrite the beginning.. but.. none of my friends really read fruits basket.. except one, and she hasn't read much of it.. so that doesn't help. Oh well.. I guess I'll try to fix it on my own._

* * *

"_Tohru, I.. I love you."_

Tohru was blown away. Was he serious? She had only heard that from a few people. One, from her mom, and the other two from Hana-chan and Uo-chan, but that was more of a family way. For some reason, maybe by the way he was so nervous, and how he was blushing, it gave away that he meant he loved her in a different way that those three did. She was at a loss for words. Her face was flushed, even more then Kyo's was.

Kyo suddenly regretted telling her. '_I should have known this would happen! Damnit! Why the hell did I ever think she could like a monster like me!'_

* * *

Yuki had heard everything. He, too, was shocked. Though he always knew Kyo felt something for her, he never thought that that dumb cat would tell her. His heart felt a bit sunken, afraid that she may feel the same, and he would never be able to tell her how he himself felt. He knew he couldn't intrude now, which he regretted for not doing in the first place,for he had to hear how she would respond.

* * *

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. We should get back to Shigure-san's house. He might.. He might be worried." She said, rather quietly. She looked to the ground, her bangs falling over her eyes. She started walking across the street, not even looking if a car was coming. Kyo's face filled with despair. Was she rejecting him? 'O_bviously.._' he thought to himself. He started walking after her, when he heard the blaring of a horn and screeching. His head jerked up to see a bus coming straight toward Tohru. It had started to break, but the streets were still drenched with puddles from the rain that ended just a few hours ago, and it was still sliding straight towards her.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Tohru was so lost in thought, she couldn't even hear the commotion coming right at her. But once she heard Kyo's voice, she was pulled from her trance-like state. She stopped and turned her head, only to see a bus comingstraight at her. She couldn't move, her legs were glued in place from shock. All of a sudden, she felt two hands against her back, pushing her out of harms way. She heard a loud bang, but could not comprehend what it was, because just as she fell to the ground, her head banged against the edge of the cement sidewalk, and she was knocked out instantly.

* * *

Yuki had run to the place where Kyo had just made his confession to Tohru. He saw the sight before him, in front of his own eyes, but could not do anything. Right before Tohru was hit by the bus, Kyo had pushed her out of the way, and was hit himself. Though it did not seem he was hit very hard, because the bus had slowed down, it was hard enough to do some good damage, or so he thought.. But still, he felt helpless, because he could have done something. He could have been the one to save her. He saw Tohru hit her head, and lay there motionless. "Honda-san!" He yelled out, and ran over to her, completely ignoring the cat, who was being surrounded by a mass of people. "Honda-san..! Honda-san! Wake up!" He lifted her head from the sidewalk, and noticed she was starting to bleed a little. His eyesfilled with despair.Sirens blasted off in the distance. '_Good.. someone called the ambulance.'_ He sighed with relief, yet was stillsunken with worry and regret.

* * *

_Oh.. poor Kyo! kind of typical though.. after I thought of this.. (I wrote the story like a week ago) I started looking at some other furuba fanfictions.. and they had car crashes too. I didn't steal the idea from them, I swear! and then.. I didn't even start to write the ending yet.. but I knew what it was going to be.. then I find a furuba with close to the same ending I was going to use! How unfair! whines oh well.. I guess I'll have to change it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Another short chapter! But at least we see some more characters. I guess that's good. Woohoo! And I left another cliffie too! And this is the last I've written so far.. but I already know what I'm going to write.. so.. I guess I'll get it soon. You must leave me reviews, it's killing meeee! I'm like.. thinking "OMG, THEY MUST HATE MY STORY!" all Ritchan-san-like. Bleh.. so, here's the next chapter.._

* * *

Tohru's eyes opened slowly. It was bright, too bright for what she was used to, as if she had been in the dark her whole life. She blinked a few times, as her focus came into view. There were three people in the room that she could see. Yuki, Kisa, and Kagura, were all there, seated in different chairs. She couldn't tell if they were asleep or not. Where was she? She looked around, and noticed she was in a bed, surrounded by plain white walls on three sides, and a curtain dividing the room in half. '_I'm.. in a hospital?'_ She questioned to herself.

"Ah.." She winced, as she felt the back of her head. There was a huge bump there, a little smaller then her palm. Her small cry of pain alerted the three that she was awake.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa yelled excitedly. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for a while. She ran over to Tohru, and reached over the bed to embrace her in a hug. The other two, Kagura and Yuki both were up from their seats too. Only Yuki bothered to give her a cheerful smile.

"Honda-san.. how are you feeling?" Yuki asked, He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really! My head just hurts a bit, but I'll be perfectly fine!" She smiled a bit. "Um.. are the others here?"

Kagura was the only one not smiling. Her eyes, just like Kisa's, were red and puffy, but he sleeves were soaked, possibly from tears. "You've been out for days, Tohru. Everyone's at school, or working.. but we've stayed here the whole time."

"WHAT!" She said a bit loudly, which made her wince again. Her head really was starting to hurt. "Oh, you didn't have to miss school just for me! I'm sorry for making you all worry!" Still, she was very happy that everyone was worried about her though, which meant they cared deeply for her.Kisa shifted to sit on her lap, and Tohru placed her arms around her lovingly.

"Look what everyone brought for you!" Kisa exclaimed. She pointed to the side-table next to Tohru's bed. There were around 20 get well cards, balloons everywhere, and a few wrapped presents filling the table. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before. '_I must remember to thank everyone!'_ She thought, happily. But her smile soon faded, as another thought struck her.

"Um.. if I may ask… Well, if you don't know, that's okay.. but, what happened?" She rubbed the bump on her head, which was starting to give her a slight headache. Their smiles faded, except Kagura's, who wasn't even smiling in the first place, but now looked as if she was going to break down and cry. Tohru noticed their sudden change in emotion, and immediantly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything to offend you.."

Kisa shook her head, getting off of her onee-san's lap, and looked in the other direction, as if not wanting to be seen crying. Yuki was the first to speak.

"You fell, and hit your head on the sidewalk.." he said quietly. It seemed as if he was leaving something out.

"After Kyo-kun saved you." Kagura finished, rather coldly. "He pushed you away from an oncoming bus." Tohru suddenly remembered. She flashed back to when Kyo-kun had told her that he loved her.. then someone calling her name, and her being pushed after not being able to move, and then hearing a loud bang. It was a little hazy, but she could remember. '_It must have been Kyo-kun that saved me!'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh.. I must thank him right away! Is he at school?" She smiled brightly.

It was Kisa's turn to speak. "No… he's actually right in this room."

* * *

_hmm.. I wonder where Kyo-kun is! it might be obvious.. but oh well! okay.. I don't think I'm going to post anymore, or maybe I'll just take down this story if I don't get any reviews soon! I'll give it a week, I guess.. but I'm getting so insecure about my story, that it's making me crazy. I am so hopeless! sob._


	5. Chapter 5

"_No.. he's actually right in this room."_

Tohru's face brightened, yet she was still confused on why they seemed so upset.

"Eh! Really! Where!" She looked around frantically, thinking how foolish she must have been to miss his orange hair in a room full of white. "Um.. I don't see him.." She tilted her head to the side, then remembered the curtain dividing the room. "Oh, is he hiding? Kyo-kun! You can come out now!" She giggled.

Kagura grabbed on the curtain tightly. "No, Tohru-kun…" she whispered. "He's.. really badly hurt.." She started to sob, very loudly I might add. She dropped to her knees, pulling the curtain down with her. The hooks broke from her incredible, unexpected strength, and fell to the floor beside her.

The moment she heard the word 'hurt', her face lost all emotion. But when the curtain fell from it's hooks, her expression turned from blank, to horrified. There was Kyo-kun, on a hospital bed only a few feet beside her. "K-K-Kyo-kun!" She screamed. He was covered in scars and bandages, some which were covered in blood, but still seemed somewhat fresh. His eyes were closed, and she immediantly came to the conclusion that he too, was unconscious, but she was at least lucky enough to wake up. His bottom have was covered by a few blankets to keep him warm, so she couldn't see all the damage that had been done. She noticed a bit above the covers, there was something silver that circled around his waist. _A cast?_ She slowly got up from her bed, her face still filled with horror and disbelief. Her bare feet touched the cold tiled floor. She didn't even wait to get her balance yet, she was already moving forward, her arms outstretched, trying to reach him. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, only have moved an inch or so.

"Honda-san! Your legs are not accustomed to walking yet, you've been in bed for so long. You must wait until you feel better to start walking again." Yuki kneeled down next to her, putting his hands softly around one of her arms, ready to support her when she was ready to get up. They had all gone quiet now, even Kagura, and were just staring at her in sympathy.

But she didn't. She didn't even try to get up. She put her hands on the ground, and lowered her head. Her denial stage was over, and grief overtook her. She started crying softly at first, so no one could hear her. Her tears dripped from her cheeks onto the floor. Yuki let go of her arm, and noticed her body shaking slightly. "Hond—" He saw a tear drop to the floor, and finally realized she was crying.

"Kyo-kun.." She whispered, her crying becoming more noticeable to everyone else in the room, who chose to remain quiet. They knew that nothing they could say would comfort her now. "Kyo-kun.. Kyo-kun! I'm.. I'm so sorry!" Her sobbing became louder, as her tears started to become a small puddle at her knees. '_Maybe_,' she thought, '_just maybe, I can wake him with my voice.' _Even though she knew her hopes were in vain, she called out to him anyway. "KYO-KUN! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

I know.. shorter chapter.. but I felt bad that I haven't updated, even though it's only been like.. two days. I just got and finished the 11th volume of fruits baskets! Yay! I won't spoil it for you all, but during one of the chapters, I soooo cried! Okay.. thank you all reviewers! Haha, I didn't think saying I wouldn't write anymore would work, but it did. Yay!

**Fuburaluver**: oh yes! Poor kyo! And.. I know, I guess I did make Yuki a little mean that chapter. I don't really.. relate to Yuki, so he's hardest for me to do. Sorry!

**Da-ku Kijo**: thank you for liking my story! I'm so happy!

**K40Sohma**: thank you so much! I of course will continue writing, because I have great reviewers/readers like you! .. and everyone else!

**Tohruismyoneechan**: you're very welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! And that's such a true quote. I'll try to follow it the best I can.

**Kagome1614**: thank you! You'll know what happened to Kyo-kun soon enough. I'll try not to kill Kyo off! Keyword there, though, TRY! Haha, but he won't be gone so easily, don't worry.

**Baka-Schala**: I know. guilty look I am so mean! Kyo really is awesome! Thank you for your review!

**Lady Sakuram**: thank you so much! If this is the first fanfic you've read, then you'll definitely find a lot of other better ones!

**Notinsanejustmentallyunstable**: here's the update! I'm sorry it's not much! But it's really late, and I don't think I can write that much at 3 in the morning.. I'm so glad that I'm on your favorites list, though! Thank you!

**Katarafightingprincess**: here's the other chapter! Not much, so sorry..but it ends the suspense! Well.. not really. You still don't know what happened to kyo-kun.. but I promise, you will soon! Thanks for your reviews!

wow, that was a lot more reviews then I expected.. haha, but that's good. Uhm.. I'll try to reply to all your reviews, so keep r&r-ing! Much love to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki sat beside Tohru's hospital bed, still awake at 12:00 midnight. Earlier that day, she had cried so hard with her injury still in bad shape, that she had passed out from weakness. He had carried her into her bed, careful not to let her touch against his chest so he wouldn't transform. Uo-chan and Hana-chan had stopped by for their daily visit, but were once again greeted by Tohru's blank, sleeping face. He assured them that she'd be there to greet them by tomorrow. Now, he was sitting in a chair, next to Tohru's bed, wondering if he could really keep that promise. Would she really be better by tomorrow, with all the stress she had on her? His eyes shifted to meet her pale face, and he lost all the hope he had left. He brushed away a stray piece of hair off her face, and cupped her cheek in his head. "Honda-san.." he whispered, "I should have been the one to save you… I'm sorry." Her eyes twitched, as if in response to his words. His hand slide from her face, down to the arm rest. He looked over to Kyo, who still hadn't woken up yet. The doctor said that not even he knew how Kyo would be. He was stable at the moment, but anything could happen."Stupid cat.." despite the insult he just made, he smiled sadly. "With you being hurt, it's making Honda-san worse.." He closed his eyes, a single tear flowing down his cheek. '_It should have been me.. It should have been me.'_

* * *

"Kyo-kun?" she yelled out to the darkness. She looked around her, but saw nothing.

"Tohru…" a voice yelled, from somewhere faraway. Tohru ran towards the voice. She didn't want to be alone.

"Where are you?" She shouted, but no one answered her. She kept running in the same direction. After a few seconds, she grew exhausted, and she had no clue as to why. She dropped to her knees, out of breath. All of a sudden, she heard a grunting noise right in front of her. "..K-Kyo-kun!" She reached out in front of her, and felt a piece of cloth, along with human skin. "Kyo-kun, is that you?" She crawled closer to the person, and felt for it's arm. She traced down it's arm to it's hand, and felt beads. Immediantly, she knew her suspicions were correct. "Kyo-kun! Are you okay!" She traced her fingers up his body, to his face. She felt something wet. _'Tears?'_ she thought. Before she could investigate further, a light flashed on from somewhere close. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust, but when they did, she wished that the light had never come on. There was Kyo, right in front of her, laying on the ground, covered in blood. "No…!" She gasped. Her breath caught in her throat, making her unable to say anything further.

"It's all your fault.." someone said behind her. She looked behind her, and saw Akito. "It's your fault he's dead." Tears spilled down Tohru's face, as more of the zodiac family appeared from thin air.

"Onee-san.. Onee-san! Why!" Kisa accused.

"How could you Tohru!" cried a sobbing Kagura.

"And to think I thought you were sweet." Hatori said, quite disgusted. The others joined in, all blaming it on her.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru yelled through tears. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Tohru awoke with tears in her eyes. She looked around frantically, afraid she might not have been dreaming, but to her relief, it was only in her mind. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at the sidetable next to her. She pushed some cards away, and looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon.

"Ah! Honda-san!" said a familiar voice. "You're awake." Yuki smiled, coming through the door. "Kagura and I are still here. Kisa went to school today. We just got back from eating lunch, would you like us to get you something?" Kagura walked in next to him, and forced a smile at Tohru.

"They have medley soup.." She said, quietly.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you!" Tohru put on smile, but honestly, she wasn't feeling very cheery. The two left the room. Tohru looked to her side. The curtain still hadn't been fixed, but it had been removed from the room. Kyo was still there, on the bed, sleeping. Yuki peeked his head in the door.

"Oh, and don't try and get up! You have to get your strength back first." He smiled, then left once again. As much as Tohru hated to disobey him, or anyone for that matter, she just **had** to see him. She pulled back the covers, and pushed herself off the bed. Slowly, she stood up, remaining there to gain her balance, so she wouldn't fall like last time. After a few seconds, she stepped forward, grabbing onto the sidetable for support, and carefully stepped across the floor to Kyo's bed. She reached out her hand to touch his face. She could see his injuries more cleary now. From what she could see, he had a brace around his back, a splint on his left arm, and scars all over his face. She caressed one of the scars across his forehead. She tried not to cry, but she failed. Tears spilled from her eyes, onto his chest.

"Honda-san?" Yuki came in the room, holding a few cups of juice, probably for the three of them. Kagura came in behind him, holding a tray of soup and utensils. Tohru turned her head to look at them, not bothering to hide her tears anymore.

"Is he… is he going to die?"

"No.. Just a few injuries here and there. He's okay. He should wake up any day now." He had to lie. Even the doctor said that she shouldn't be put through so much stress with her body still weak. Still, he smiled to assure her that he was being truthful. How could he tell her that his back was just barely broken, and his shoulder was dislocated? And how could he tell her that there were stitches under that brace, because his spleen had been injured and bleeding? How could he tell her that he may never wake up? That he might actually die. He couldn't, and if he did, she would be devastated and never get better. No one would want that, especially Kyo.

"Now… we should get you back into bed." Yuki put down the three cups onto a table in the back of the room, and walked over to Tohru. He put one hand on her waist to support her, and help her turn around. She didn't resist, until she heard a noise. It was soft at first, but the second time, she knew she heard it. She spun around to face the bed.

"Kyo…Kyo-kun!"

Kagura gasped, her grasp on the tray loosening, and both the tray and the soup fell to the floor with a crash.

* * *

_Gasp. I wonder what it could be! HAha. Okay. Sorry for not updating much.. I just got stuck on this online rpg game.. called Maple Story. And.. I am SOOOO addicted! Someone help! I need like.. counseling. .. anyway. So, I made a longer chapter to make up for the last really short one. Thank you for all your reviews! Uh.. okay, let's respond! Respond respond respond! Bleh.. oh, and if there's something not capitalized in the story.. don't mind it.. because my shift button is stuck.. well, at least the right side one is.. but the left side one is really annoying to use. ANYWAY! Back to responding!_

**Lilaznanimeluver**: I know! It is sad! I made myself sad writing it! Oh, and I love kyo too! .. but don't hurt me for saying that.. we can share, right!

**Katarafightingprincess**: thank youuuu! You're amazing too:D

**Baka-Schala**: thank yooou! I'll try to update more frequently and stuff!

**Kyo'sGirl05**: thank you for all your reviews! And for the first one.. is that a good wow! Or a bad wow..?

**Furubalover**: yes! It's out! I was waiting for it forever, 'cause I thought it was supposed to be out august 9th.. and so I was just looking for other new mangas.. and boom! There it was! Oh, and you won't have to kill me! Well, that just spoiled the next chapter. Damn. But you probably already knew what was going to happen, right! I hope so..

**FurubaInuyashaDBZ**: thank you! Ahaha, I hope you like this chapter too!

**K40Sohma**: it's okay! I bet your stories are really great! I should go read them! I know.. I'm sorry for the shortleyness of that chapter. Yes, that part was sooooo sad! And I think that was the best volume ever! Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Omg, you guys, I'm SOOO sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been hooked on this damn game.. and busy with school, and I just forgot about it. And so, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, because I just wrote everything except the first paragraph just now. In like, an hour and a half. Probably less, actually. And I really haven't read fruits basket in a while, so omfg, these characters might not even seem like themselves. So, I'm just sooo sorry! But I felt I had to update for all you guys.. so here it is!

* * *

The bowl fell to the floor, breaking at impact, and the soup spilled all over the floor. But to the three flabbergasted people in the room, that was not their main focus. It was Kyo that had made the sound, and all eyes were on him. His eyes were open, very slightly, but they were definitely open. Slowly, they opened wider, under Kyo could see the three staring straight at him, amazement in their eyes. 

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun.. are you really awake!" Tohru said softly. She dropped to her knees next to him, reaching out one of her hands to his face, stroking his cheek softly. His face fell against her hand, and he looked at her gently, a small smile formed in his lips.

"Tohru.." he said weakly. His arm squirmed, then slowly lifted off the bed. He clenched his eyes shut, as if the pain was unbareable, but he still reached out his hand to touch the hand that lay so lovingly on his cheek.

"No, Kyo-kun! Save your strength!" With her other hand, Tohru reached out and grabbed his hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze. Kagura, unable to bare the sight of them together, but still happy that her love had awakened, had tears in her eyes. She didn't want anyone else to see them, so she quickly turned around, facing the door.

"I'll go.. I'll go get the doctor." She said quietly, then ran out the door. Yuki, too, was getting a bit jealous, but he knew that Tohru was happy, and that was enough for him.

"I'll go help." He said calmly, knowing that maybe they wanted to be left alone. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. There were tears in Tohru's eyes. Tears of joy, and tears of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun.. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault.. it's all my fault you're hurt! It should have been me.." She broke down into sobs, burying her head into Kyo's arm.

"Tohru.." Kyo could feel her tears streaming down his arm, onto the bed. He never knew someone could care so much about him, and for a second, he thought maybe he was finally loved by someone he loved himself. Doubt struck a second later. Tohru cared about _everyone_ this much, he wasn't any different.. "I-It's not your fault, Tohru. Don't worry about it.. I'm fine." He smiled a bit at her, but realized she wouldn't stop crying. Despite the pain throughout over half his body, he let go of her hand, and placed it on her head, stroking her head softly, as if to comfort her. When Tohru felt his hand release from hers, she lifted her head up to see what had happened. Her face was a slightly red, and her cheeks stained with tears. Kyo's hand fell down to her face, then under her chin. He moved her face to face his. His eyes gazed lovingly into hers, but a look of confusion and hurt was only in hers. "Tohru, you know.. I'd do anything for you. And if it you were, here where I am on this hospital bed, looking just as bad as me.. I don't know if I'd be able to stand it. I'd go crazy.. if you were ever hurt. So, this.. it's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I chose to do this. I wanted to do it.. I'd protect you from anything.. Because.. I.." He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. His hand grabbed onto his hospital clothes, and he grunted. Tohru, who was nearly speechless, and had stopped crying, now gasped.

"Kyo-kun! You're using all your energy!" She leaned closer to him, frantic to help him in any way she could. Kyo's breathing had gotten heavy, but soon had started to return to normal. His hand slumped back onto the bed, and he opened his eyes. He saw Tohru, so close to his face, worry in her eyes. Tears formed back in her eyes again, but he didn't want her to cry. He wasn't worth her tears, he thought.

"Ah.. I'm okay. It was nothing.." He smiled a little, and Tohru seemed to relax, just a little. He couldn't help but love her even more. The way she looked now, so worried, so caring.. it filled his heart. There was only a few inches between their faces, and he couldn't resist, even though he knew he shouldn't, when she was so vulnerable. Slowly, and painfully, he leaned closer to her face, closing his eyes slightly. He stopped centimeters away from her lips, and waited. If she didn't want it, she could just tell him to stop and he would. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want..

Tohru's stomach tightened. She was nervous, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why, but she wanted to kiss him so bad. Was she.. falling in love? Or had she been in love this whole time but hadn't realized it? No, she couldn't be. Still, she wanted to see. Maybe if she kissed him, she would know, she thought. She gulped, trying to get the lump out of her throat, then closed her eyes, leaning in the rest of the way, her lips pressing against his in a small kiss. Kyo, surprised she actually kissed him, leaned in closer, as if to deepen the kiss. Sadly, they were quickly interrupted when the door slammed open, and four figures walked in. Tohru's eyes shot open, only to meet Kyo's open too, both of them in complete and utter shock. They had forgotten that Kagura and Yuki had gone to get the doctor. They quickly parted from their short-lived kiss. Tohru's face turned a bright shade of red, and she looked down to the floor. Kyo lay back on his back, and looked to his side, out the window. There was a long, awkward silence in the room. It was obvious everyone had seem them kiss. Finally, the nurse, who had came to help out if the doctor needed, pushed past the rest of them and went over to Tohru.

"Honda, right? Sweetie, you should be resting." She smiled kindly, and held out one of her hands for Tohru to be helped up with.

"I'm sorry.." She grabbed onto the nurses hand, and used it as support to lift herself up. She looked over to Yuki and Kagura, who had been silent the whole time. Yuki's eyes were covered by his silver hair, so she couldn't see his expression. Kagura looked very upset, and didn't seem to bother hiding it. She looked over to Kyo, who had just started answering a few of the doctor's questions. Kyo glanced over in her direction, and their gazes met. Both blushed and looked away, possibly still embarrassed that they were caught.

"Ah, wait." The doctor said to the nurse. "Maybe Kagura and Yuki can take Tohru for a stroll outside on the wheelchair. She could use some fresh air. Besides, I need to talk to Kyo privately, if you don't mind."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Wait here you three!" the nurse jogged into the hallway, as if she was in a hurry, and grabbed a folded up wheelchair. She brought it into the room, then set it on the ground behind Tohru. She unfolded it, and patted the seat, motioning for Tohru to sit. Tohru did as expected, and right as she sat, was covered with a blanket. Yuki and Kagura walked out into the hallway, the nurse pushing Tohru right behind them. She took one last glance at Kyo, and gave him a small smile, before she was wheeled out, and the door closed behind them.

Kyo knew there had to be a reason the doctor wanted to talk to him alone. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit it to himself just yet, but he had to know for sure. Kyo sighed, then spoke his mind freely. "I'm not going to live much longer, am I?"

* * *

GASP. I don't think I got really any new reviews.. so.. sorry if I don't do yours! Just read and review on this one and I PROMISE I'll respond to yours next chapter. Hmm, I think this one's pretty long, though. Yay me. Uhm, okay. Stay tuned! 


End file.
